Di Bawah Bintang
by EshtarWind
Summary: Kadang... kamu akan merasa kaget betapa mudahnya bintang membangkitkan kenangan kita. [NEJITEN]


**Author's Note: S****etelah sekian lama berkutat di FFN bahasa Inggris, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkontribusi sedikit di FFN Indonesia, hanya untuk meramaikan suasana. (sekaligus juga memberi sedikit **_**hint**_** tentang salah satu pairing yang populer banget di FFN Inggris: NejiTen. **_**And... with no surprise**_**, I'm a huge supporter of this pairing.) Udah lama aku gak ngebuat bahasa Indonesia… so gomen for anything weird in there. Hanya sebuah one-shot yang damai sekali… But Enjoy… Feel the love of NejiTen! Nyahahahaha:DDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: Geez… E-S-H-T-A-R-W-I-N-D jelas bukan K-I-S-H-I-M-O-T-O. Nee?**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**A Slight Team Gai and NejiTen Fic**

**Di Bawah Bintang**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Dedicated to my very best friend...**_

_**Bluemoon2712**_

_**This world is too beautiful to be wasted by days of displeased groans and depressing thoughts**_

_**Loosen yourself a little won't hurt, My Friend**_

_**Happy Holiday!**_

**_XDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_FREEEEDDDDOOOOOMMM!!!!!_**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_You're wings on my heart, this feeling, a distant dream that sways between the waves  
Unchanging, just you to a loving country, bluebird please lead me...  
Toward the small rainbow that weeps_

_Bathing in amber-colored drops, the sorrowful knot has unravelled_

**Chihiro Yonekura—Kohaku no Yurikago**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Suara langkah kakinya bergema di sepanjang koridor kompleks Hyuuga yang luas. Beberapa anggota Bunke membungkuk di hadapannya dengan hormat, sesuatu yang dia balas dengan bungkukan lagi. Kadang Tenten tidak mengerti mengapa Hyuuga begitu memegang tradisi Souke dan Bunke mereka. Setelah sekian lama berhubungan dengan salah satu anggota klan yang terkuat di Konoha itu, dia semakin mengerti kesenjangan diantara mereka semua... Namun... Tahun-tahun itu sudah berlalu, bukan?

"Ah, Tenten-nee-san."

Suara lembut sang ketua klan Hyuuga terdengar dari arah koridor. Tenten langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Hinata. Kamu masih bangun?"

Wajah Hyuuga Hinata melembut. Dia berdiri dari sudut kecil tempatnya tadi duduk. Dia membungkuk kecil ke arah Tenten sebagai salam—sesuatu yang langsung Tenten balas—lalu merapikan yukata putih bersih yang dia gunakan.

"Udara malam ini cocok untuk duduk-duduk di beranda," jawab Hinata lembut. "Aku rasa... duduk di sini memandang pekarangan adalah ide yang bagus."

Tenten tersenyum. Hinata telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang lembut dengan wibawa yang tersimpan dalam senyumnya. Dia dapat berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri dalam menghadapi semua persoalan klan dan dewasa dalam membuat pilihan. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak salah memilih anaknya sendiri untuk mewarisi tempatnya. Naruto sungguh pembawa perubahan yang sangat baik.

"Lalu... Nee-san sendiri..."

"Ah..." Tenten menyeringai. " Itu... malam ini langit bersih jadi bintang terlihat dan... er..."

"Sayang sekali Nii-san belum pulang," kata Hinata dengan pandangan yang melembut. Wajah Tenten memerah. Dia memandang pekarangan lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Dia... belum pulang, ya?... Ocha no Kuni itu memang cukup jauh dari sini."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia berdiri di sebelah wanita berambut coklat tersebut.

"Tapi Naruto-kun berkata Nii-san akan segera pulang..." Dia berkata pelan. Matanya yang lembut terarah pada wanita di sebelahnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Selama itu apa yang akan Nee-san lakukan?"

Tenten mengangkat alisnya lalu memandang langit. Saat itu bulan mati dan langit bersih sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat jelas. Mata coklatnya melembut.

"Aku... akan melihat bintang."

-------------------------------------------

Angin bertiup di antara rerumputan, menimbulkan suara berbisik yang memenuhi keheningan malam itu. Tenten menarik napas panjang lalu melepas sepatu kunoichinya, membiarkan kakinya merasakan kesejukan saat dia menginjak rumput yang agak berembun. Dia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah. Dibiarkannya rambutnya jatuh ke bahunya, terlepas dari semua ikat yang menjaga mereka tetap rapi di atas kepalanya. Dengan satu desahan panjang dia memeluk lututnya lalu menengadah memandang langit. Sudah lama dia tidak memanjakan dirinya dengan sedikit waktu luang seperti ini... Hidupnya selalu penuh dengan misi... atau bila bukan misi maka latihan... kemudian misi lagi dan latihan lagi. Menjadi anggota Team Gai memang sulit dan memiliki anggota team geninnya sendiri pun sulit. Itulah konsekuensi menjadi Jounin Konoha... dan konsekuensi menjadi anggota tim teraktif di hidden village ini. Team Gai: Tim taijutsu, tim yang penuh dengan kerja keras dan konflik... namun merupakan salah satu tim yang paling solid di seluruh Konoha. Dia bangga masuk ke dalamnya... walau inilah yang harus dia dapatkan. Kerja keras... Kegagalan, keberhasilan, dan kematian... Keringat dan air mata adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Bagian dari hidup mereka.

Shinobi adalah senjata, itulah yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang. Haruno Sakura pun pasti akan berkata bahwa Shinobi adalah senjata yang tidak memerlukan perasaan. Tanpa orang yang menggunakan mereka, Shinobi bukanlah apa-apa. Itulah isi buku pegangan para Ninja. Menyakitkan, namun itulah yang tertulis... Namun apa yang tertulis kadang bukanlah apa yang tersirat. Aturan bukanlah segalanya... Kitalah yang membentuk diri kita sendiri... bahkan Neji pun akan berkata hal yang sama sekarang. _Neji yang sekarang_.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Tenten saat dia teringat akan diri pria yang dingin dan tenang tersebut. Bintang yang bersinar di atasnya berkelip... Cahaya di tengah kegelapan...

Kegelapan... dan Cahaya...

Betapa bintang dapat membangkitkan semua kenangan hanya dengan melihatnya sesaat...

--------------------------------------------

"_Hyuuga Neji."_

_Suaranya yang dalam menjawab pertanyaan Maito Gai. Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit, ke arah burung-burung yang beterbangan. Tenten terdiam. Entah mengapa melihatnya memalingkan wajah dari orang lain terlihat menyakitkan..._

"_... namamu?"_

_Tenten tersentak saat dia sadar Gai memandanginya dengan seksama, menunggu jawaban._

"_A... Ten! Tenten!" jawab Tenten, wajahnya memerah. Dia buru-buru membungkuk. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

Ten... berarti Surga. Langit. Tenten. Dua surga. Dua langit.

_Sang Hyuuga melirik sedikit ke arahnya lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain kembali. Ke arah langit._

--------------------------------------------

Neji selalu menjadi laki-laki yang arogan dan pendiam. Mungkin pada Naruto dia mau berbicara panjang lebar mengenai takdirnya sebagai anggota Bunke.. namun itu semua karena dia murka. Tenten menyadari itulah salah satu tanda bila dia mendendam akan sesuatu. Neji adalah laki-laki yang introvert, menahan segalanya di dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga datang saat dimana segala emosinya meledak... baik dalam bentuk fisik maupun vokal. Karena itulah Tenten kadang merasa lebih tenang berada di dekat Neji yang diam dan tenang... Neji yang suatu hari mendatanginya di tengah pagi.

--------------------------------------------

"_Ne... Neji?"_

_Tenten mengangkat alisnya saat dia melihat Neji di depan pagar rumahnya. Remaja itu berdiri dengan tangan terlipat dan matanya yang putih dan tajam menghujam langsung ke mata coklat gadis di hadapannya._

"_Kamu akan berlatih denganku."_

"_Ee?"_

_Namun Neji langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lapangan latihan, tidak menunggu jawaban gadis yang terkaget-kaget di belakangnya. Dia tahu dengan sangat baik... Tenten tidak akan menyanggah._

_Dan hal itulah yang memang terjadi. Gadis itu dengan segera berlari menyusulnya, mengantongi dua gulungan senjata ke kantong di sisi kedua pahanya._

--------------------------------------------------

Neji tidak pernah berlatih Kaiten dengan siapa pun lagi selain dirinya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa namun entah mengapa ritual mereka berdua untuk pergi pagi-pagi ke lapangan latihan dan berlatih bersama sudah merupakan suatu keseharian yang tidak terlepaskan. Lee dan Gai mungkin memang akan ikut berlatih dengan mereka saat hari mulai siang—saat dimana kedua 'Monster Hijau Konoha' itu selesai lari ribuan keliling seputar Konoha... namun bagi Tenten... berada berdua dengan Hyuuga Neji di tengah lapangan... ditemani oleh ratusan senjata yang melesat dalam kontrolnya... adalah sesuatu yang tidak tergantikan. Dan entah mengapa, semua itu berarti lebih dari sekedar adrenalin yang memuncak di antara gerakan mereka yang cepat dan berbahaya.

Hanya pada saat-saat seperti itulah... Hyuuga Neji memperlihatkan sedikit cahayanya. Sesuatu yang luput terlihat oleh orang lain... namun terlihat bagi sang partner latihannya... Hanya pada Tentenlah Neji membuka sedikit tabirnya.

--------------------------------------------------

_Suara shuriken yang tertancap pada batang pohon memenuhi hutan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan kecil dan Tenten pun jatuh ke tanah dengan keras, melepaskan kusarigama di tangannya. Neji menegakkan tubuhnya dari stance Hakke-nya. Byakugan di sisi wajahnya menghilang perlahan. Dia berlaku agak keras hari ini... dan Tenten tidak merasa kaget. Di dalam ruang pengobatan saat pertandingan penyisihan kedua Chuunin Exam dia bisa mendengar suara Neji yang mengancam Hinata. Kemarahannya akan Souke dan Bunke kembali naik... dan takdir seakan menekan tombol Fast Forward dengan menghadapkannya dengan Naruto. _Takdir. Lagi.

"_Aku tidak akan kalah darinya."_

_Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar. Tenten mengangkat kepala untuk memandang punggung remaja itu. Neji berbalik, tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Desah napasnya kasar dan penuh kemarahan._

"_Takdir tidak bisa diubah."_

Neji..._ Tenten menunduk memandang tanah. Dia tahu sejarah Souke dan Bunke. Neji pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya di tengah sesi latihan mereka. Dia tahu betapa menyakitkannya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga karena dia pun begitu. Dia hanyalah yatim piatu, seorang anak yang sungguh sendiri. Dia memang tidak membukanya namun Nejilah yang menghabiskan waktu paling banyak dengannya—walau semua itu hanya untuk latihan dan misi. Walau begitu... Tetap saja..._

_Bila Neji kalah dari Naruto... maka dia akan merasakan dunianya runtuh kembali. Bila Neji kalah dari Naruto... maka dia akan terluka kembali. Karena itu..._

"_Aku... akan ada di sini."_

_Tenten tertegun. Dia tidak percaya dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Neji menoleh sedikit._

"_Aku... aku akan berlatih denganmu," Tenten melanjutkan dengan perlahan. Dia mengernyit saat berusaha meraih kusarigamanya kembali. 64 tenketsunya telah tertutup dan bergerak adalah sebuah siksaan sekarang. "Bila kamu menginginkanku... Aku... Aku akan berlatih denganmu. Terus... Hingga kamu memintaku berhenti."_

_Tenten menutup matanya. Ini mungkin keputusan yang salah. Bila Neji menang, arogansinya akan bertambah. Bila Neji menang, dia akan tetap menjadi orang dingin yang sombong di hadapannya sekarang. Walau begitu... Dalam kehampaanlah dia menemukan kedamaian. Bila inilah yang harus dibayar demi kedamaiannya... bila inilah yang harus terjadi demi menghindari lukanya... maka Tenten akan membantunya menang._

_Tiba-tiba sepasang telapak tangan menyentuh punggungnya. Tenten dengan cepat membuka matanya. Dia hendak menoleh namun suara Neji di belakangnya berkata, "Tetaplah diam. Akan kubuka tenketsumu."_

_Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja... atau suara Neji terdengar lembut? Tenten menutup matanya kembali saat dia merasakan cakranya kembali mengalir. Dia pun memutuskan mungkin berharap bukanlah hal yang jelek._

----------------------------------

Dan kemudian Neji kalah dari Naruto... untuk membuka kenyataan yang selama ini telah disembunyikan darinya.

Tenten mengira dia akan hancur. Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

----------------------------------

"_Neji?"_

_Tenten melangkah masuk. Neji pasti merasa kacau dengan kekalahannya sekarang dan..._

"_Tenten."_

Eh?

_Cahaya matahari menembus jendela, menyinari remaja yang berdiri di depannya. Sebuah gulungan terbuka di atas dipan... namun yang menarik perhatian Tenten bukanlah hal itu. Melainkan seulas senyum yang terlihat di wajah partnernya selama ini... dan mata lavender yang lembut..._

Aku bebas.

"_Terima kasih."_

_Tenten dapat merasakan air mata mendesak keluar dari matanya namun tentu saja dia tidak akan menangis. Malahan, dia memberikan Neji seringai khasnya._

"_Tidak masalah."_

_Sayap yang dia lihat... bukanlah imajinasi._

------------------------------------------

Neji berubah sejak saat itu. Dia memang masih merupakan laki-laki yang pendiam, tenang, dan introvert tapi paling tidak sekarang dia sudah melembut pada setiap orang di sekitarnya. Dia menerima hidupnya dan takdirnya. Dia menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Hinata... menjadi teman tim yang baik bagi Lee dan Tenten... seorang Jounin yang bertanggung jawab... seorang laki-laki yang melindungi... Seseorang... seseorang yang pantas untuk dicintai.

Dan Tenten terpaksa mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada lelaki itu...

_Dia jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji._

Pantaskah itu? Walau bagaimana pun Neji adalah seorang jenius dan seorang shinobi yang sempurna, seseorang yang tidak terjangkau oleh siapa pun... dan... dirinya? Hah. _Tenten_. Seseorang yang bahkan memiliki nama belakang pun tidak. Anak perempuan yang masuk akademi dengan kabur dari ruang kelas di panti asuhannya. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Dia tidak memiliki kekkei genkai. Heh. Punya keluarga pun tidak.

Seorang Hyuuga Neji bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuknya. Oh, salah. Dia yang tidak pantas untuk Hyuuga Neji.

Tapi... dia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berharap...

-----------------------------------------

_Tenten tersenyum bahagia saat Tsunade menobatkannya sebagai Chuunin. Lee yang ada di sebelahnya bercucuran air mata. Akhirnya mereka berdua naik selangkah lagi... __yah... Walau mereka masih belum melampaui Neji yang sekarang Jounin tapi paling tidak... Mereka Chuunin... Setelah upacara Lee langsung melompat dan berseru, "Ayo kita merayakan ini semua dengan seluruh semangat masa muda!!! Mari kita..."_

"_Lee!" Tenten melipat tangannya. "TIDAK dengan lari keliling Konoha dua ribu kali!"_

"_Tapi Tenten!" Lee melemparkan pandangan 'oh-tidakkah-kau-mengerti' kepada teman satu timnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingkari syaratku sendiri!!"_

_Tenten mendesah keras-keras saat Lee melesat menghilang dari hadapannya. Sakura yang ada di dekat mereka berdua tersenyum sedih lalu berkata, "Dia tidak pernah kehabisan semangat, eh? Sama seperti Naru..."_

_Suara Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang. Tenten menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis berambut pink itu dengan cepat mengibaskan tangan dan berkata, "Hey, hey! Apa yang kukatakan?! Ma, Tenten. Selamat, oke? Kuharap tahun depan aku lulus menjadi Chuunin juga. Bila saat itu datang... Yoroshiku, ne."_

_Sakura melambai lalu berlari ke arah Ino yang tengah berbicara dengan Hinata. __Tenten tersenyum lemah. Pasti menyakitkan kehilangan dua laki-laki terdekatmu di saat yang nyaris bersamaan... Sedang Tenten sendiri... Dua orang laki-laki yang paling disayanginya ada di sebelahnya. Lee yang selalu menjadi saudara laki-laki yang harus dia jaga dari perbuatan ceroboh... dan Neji yang... yang... dia amat harap dapat menjadi... menjadi..._

"_Tenten."_

_Jantung sang weapon mistress nyaris berhenti berdetak saat dia mendengar suara bariton Hyuuga Neji dari arah belakangnya. Wajahnya memerah saat dia berbalik dan menyeringai lebar kepada laki-laki itu._

"_Yo, Neji!" sapanya riang. "Kamu datang ternyata!"_

_Neji memberinya pandangan singkat yang berarti 'tentu saja' lalu meraih ke belakang punggungnya. Dia menarik napas panjang._

"_Selamat," katanya singkat. Tenten meringis sedikit. Yah... Neji memang bukan orang yang hebat dalam kata-kata... "Dan ini untukmu."_

_Tenten terdiam saat dia melihat bungkusan di hadapannya. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dengan agak tidak nyaman lalu berkata, "Ini sebagai... er... hadiah atas kelulusanmu... dan... uh... Ka... Kamu tidak mau menerimanya?"_

"_Tentu saja aku mau!" Tenten meraih bungkusan di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Dia memeluknya erat-erat di dada. "Terima kasih!! Terima kasih banyak, Neji!!"_

_Pemandangan Neji dengan wajah agak memerah dan dengan kikuk mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dihitung dengan harga. Mau tidak mau Tenten merasa bangga dapat menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji terbata-bata._

_Dia tidak bisa berhenti berharap. Ah ya ampun... Dia _memang_ tidak bisa berhenti berharap. Saat Tenten membuka bungkusan hadiah Neji di rumahnya, dia menemukan sebuah pakaian... Blouse berwarna putih berlengan panjang dengan pinggiran merah tua... dan amat cocok untuk tubuhnya yang semakin tumbuh. Secarik kertas jatuh dari lipatan blouse tersebut. Secarik kertas bertuliskan,_

**Bila Lee dan Gai-Sensei memutuskan untuk memakai hijau... Maukah kamu menemaniku dengan putih?**

_Mungkin harapannya memang terbalas.__ Semoga._

----------------------------------------

Kertas itu mungkin bukan ungkapan cinta... namun bila sebuah hadiah datang dari seseorang yang begitu diam dan tertutup... hadiah itu berarti lebih daripada sekedar hadiah. Neji bukanlah laki-laki yang secara langsung dapat menyampaikan sesuatu... dan baginya... untuk datang sendiri...

Dan ternyata... beberapa tahun kemudian Tenten menyadari... arti dari semuanya.

--------------------------------------------

_Suara ledakan terdengar. Tenten dapat merasakan gulungan besarnya berputar di tangannya. Sebuah bomnya kena sasaran... tapi..._

_Bletak! Pukulan yang kuat terarah di kepalanya membuatnya jatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Dia berusaha bergerak namun tidak bisa. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah merasakan darah yang mengalir turun dari benturan di kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa ninja Oto yang menyerangnya sedang mempersiapkan serangannya yang terakhir..._

"_MATI!"_

"_KAITEN!!!!"_

_TRANG!! Suara katana terpental langsung terdengar. Tenten membuka matanya, hanya dapat melihat sebagian kawah Kaiten milik Neji... yang mengelilinginya. Neji melindunginya._

_Tapi cakranya telah terkuras habis. Rombongan shinobi Oto yang sejak tadi mereka lawan terlalu banyak. Tenten berusaha bergerak. Neji tidak bisa terus bertarung seperti itu... Dia..._

"_MATI KAU!!!!"_

_Crash! Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lengket dan kemerahan menetes jatuh ke wajah sang weapon mistress... Darah._

"_Dasar bodoh... melindungi orang lain."_

_Suara desah napas Neji yang berat terdengar. Neji melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri... dan sekarang... darahnya..._

"_Ternyata... Shinobi Hyuuga yang terkenal itu bodoh," suara sang ninja Oto terdengar. "Kau bunuh dirimu sendiri demi wanita lemah! Hah! Sungguh mengecewakan!!! Semua... demi kunoichi tanpa bakat apa pun! Benda tidak berguna pantas mati!"_

"_Tutup mulutmu."_

_Suara Neji bergetar. Bukan karena rasa sakit atau pun takut. Melainkan kemarahan._

_Tenten tertegun. Neji marah... untuknya?_

"_Heh! Masih berkutat juga, eh? Wanita seperti itu... ADALAH SAMPAH!!!"_

"_KUBILANG TUTUP MULUTMU!!!!"_

_CRASH! Darah membasahi Tenten saat Neji melepaskan katana dari tubuhnya. Neji bergerak, cepat dan gesit..._

"_KAMU TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!!!"_

_Crash! Suara itu terdengar saat katana menembus jantung sang Ninja Oto... saat Neji terjatuh ke tanah, memegangi luka lebar di perutnya..._

"_Sebab dia... adalah orang yang berharga bagiku..."_

_Suara pria itu melembut... dan dia melanjutkannya perlahan..._

"_Wanita... yang kucintai."_

-------------------------------------------

Sejak malam itu... Neji adalah kekasihnya. Namun... pantaskah dia memilikinya? Tenten menyentuh rumput di bawah kakinya. Dia menutup matanya. Menjadi pasangan Hyuuga Neji adalah hal yang sangat berat... Banyak orang mencibir padanya... Banyak orang yang tidak setuju akan keputusan Neji... Dia... terlalu 'biasa' untuk menjadi pasangan seorang Hyuuga Neji... Terlalu biasa...

------------------------------------------

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Neji menyipitkan matanya. Tenten menahan napas. Dia memalingkan wajahnya saat Neji berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Apa maksudmu dengan berpisah?!"_

_Tenten mengepalkan tangannya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara._

"_Aku tidak bisa, Neji!" dia nyaris berteriak. "Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini! Aku..."_

"_Tenten, dengarkan aku."_

"_AKU TIDAK BISA!!!" Tenten menutup wajahnya. Dia ingin menangis. "Aku... Aku ingin bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, Neji... tapi... tapi... Aku... Aku tidak pantas untukmu! Aku tidak bisa bersamamu! Aku tidak pantas!!!!"_

"_Siapa yang berkata seperti?"_

_Suara Neji dalam dan memaksa. Dia marah. Tenten menutup matanya._

"_Me... mereka semua... tapi, Neji..."_

"_Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan."_

_Neji tidak menyediakan ruang untuk sanggahan. Dengan lembut disingkirkannya kedua tangan Tenten untuk melihat wajahnya... untuk memandang langsung ke dalam matanya..._

"_Jangan dengarkan mereka," suara Neji melembut... dan Tenten tidak dapat menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir deras ke pipinya. "Hanya kamulah yang kuinginkan... dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Yang menentukan hatiku bukanlah mereka tapi diriku sendiri... jadi... jangan dengarkan mereka. Dengarkanlah _aku_, Tenten... Aku memilihmu. Dan tidak ada yang lain."_

_Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi sang weapon mistress selain jatuh ke pelukannya dan menangis. Neji memilihnya... dan hanya hal itulah yang penting._

----------------------------------------

Dan hanya hal itulah yang penting. Benar.

Tenten menarik napas panjang, tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum.

Neji sudah ada di sebelahnya, berbaring dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Dia telah tertidur. Saat Tenten tengah kembali ke masa lalu, pria itu berbaring di sebelahnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dan memandang langit bersamanya hingga akhirnya menutup mata karena kelelahan. Misinya yang terakhir pasti telah melelahkannya... tapi dia pulang. Dan dia langsung pergi ke sisinya... Selelah apa pun dia...

"_Aku berjanji akan mendampinginya hingga akhir hayatku."_

Dimana pun mereka berada... mereka akan bersama... Apa pun yang terjadi... mereka akan tetap bersama. Itulah janji mereka...

Kata-kata itu terasa bagaikan mimpi... namun memang itulah yang mereka berdua ucapkan untuk satu sama lain. Mengikat janji.

Tenten memandangi pria di sebelahnya. Wajah Neji saat tidur terlihat damai... dan Tenten tersenyum lembut saat dia mengingat bahwa dia juga memiliki peran penting dalam memunculkan kedamaian tersebut.

Neji yang sekarang menemukan kedamaian bukan dalam kehampaan... namun dalam kehangatan. Dalam cinta... di tengah semua orang yang menyayangi dan disayanginya...

Dia sekarang memiliki tempat untuk mengistirahatkan sayapnya...

Tempat untuk pulang.

Tenten mengecupnya lalu merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, merasakan getarannya saat dia bernapas. Mereka hidup... _bersama_. Dan cincin kawin di jari manis mereka berdua seakan menegaskan hal itu.

Mereka bersama... di bawah langit malam yang berhias bintang... Dalam kehidupan mereka yang terisi oleh satu sama lain. Mereka... memilihnya.

Dan bagi Tenten...

Saat ini hanya hal itulah yang penting.

--------------------------------------

**OWARI**

--------------------------------------


End file.
